Contemporary electrical contact elements of the type positioned in cavities in connector housings are generally retained therein by a frictional fit which, where the cavities meet manufacturing specifications, have a predictable retention value. However, the cavity dimensions normally do not meet the exact specifications even though they are within given tolerances. Thus, the frictional fit cannot be predicted with certainty. Further, the forward termination section and retention section are immediately adjacent to each other so that misalignment of the retention section caused a misalignment of the termination section with respect to cavity openings and preload barriers if present. As is well known, a skewed termination section can result in poor electrical mating.
Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide an improved electrical contact element having a U-shaped retention section with one resilient leg to permit conformable positioning in a cavity with predictable retention values and further having a resilient web between and connecting the forward termination section and retention section to permit a degree of independent movement of the former with respect to the latter.